Chicagoball
English Spanish Polish Cantonese|type = City-State|affiliation = Illinoisball (not for long!) USAball|founded = 1833; 1837 (city)|predecessor = French Empireball, natives|image = Chicago at Night.png|personality = Corrupt and violent|likes = Doing things "The Chicago Way", hot dogs, crime, blues music, getting fat, corruption, poverty, drugs, debts, growing mustache, cheap contraband from Indianaball and Mississippiball, FINALLY breaking the "Goat Curse"|hates = Corruption, poverty, drugs, debts, a disappointing football team, not doing anything effective at solving the aforementioned|intospace = Yes|bork = Tower Tower Crime Crime Hot Dog Hot Dog |enemies = Houstonball Worst Mayor Ever!!! New York Cityball Los Angelesball Miamiball TRUMP Detroitball St. Louisball Clevelandball Wisconsinball Rest of Illinoisball |friends = Polandball Mexicoball Palestineball Irelandball Italyball Milwaukeeball Serbiaball |food = Deep-dish pizza, hot dogs, italian beef|status = Oh no! He wants to send in the feds!|name = Chicagoball}}Chicagoball is a city of Illinoisball, USAball. History Chicagoball was settled in 1770 by French Empireball and ceded at USAball by natives. In 1871, he had a fire which destroyed everything in his clay. Surprisingly, he actually built and fixed stuff after the fire. He is mad at Houstonball for trying to take his 3rd place in population, and Los Angelesball for doing it in 1990. Chicagoball is also well known for its sports teams. The Bulls won multiple NBA titles in the early 1990s, the Blackhawks won multiple Stanley Cups in the 2010s, and now his beloved Cubs won the World Series for the first time in 108 years (Take that Clevelandball)! Chicagoball's American football and Soccer teams however has been known to be a great disappoint for Chicagoball. Relations * Israelcube- On top of being the worst mayor ever, thieving Israelcube also stole his flag design from me! That's why I spraypaint his house with swastikas at night and then blame Naziball, hehehehe... although I did vote for him twice because I was drunk on Old Style on election day. * Houstonball- Evil cityball tries to steal 3rd place from me. 2005 best year of my ass's life! * Miamiball- Thieving Miami Heat tried to steal my team colors! Miamiball probably also stole all that warm weather from me! Now winter is cold as balls! Anyone know how to accelerate global warming? * Los Angelesball- I will take back 2nd place from Los Angelesball some day! I hope he dies of an earthquake! But until then, 2016 = Best Year of My Life! * New York Cityball- The snobby arrogant cityball always looks down on me. This a-hole thinks I'm crime-ridden, corrupt, and inferior! * Detroitball, St. Louisball - Crime-ridden, corrupt, and inferior 4th rate cityballs to laugh at! ...N...not that I'm any of those things! * Clevelandball- CUBS WIN! WE CAN INTO WORLD SERIES! HA HA!!! 2016 best year of my life! * DCball- Shut up! I can handle this crime problem by my self! Hopefully... * Wisconsinball- Evil nitwit Cheeseheads. But Milwaukeeball is my little bro, though. * Indianaball- Stupid Hoosier sells me cheap cigarettes, fireworks, and guns so I can't complain *Rest of Illinoisball- Stupid downstate country bumpkins want to kick me out * Mississippiball- Annoying uncle who sells me cheap guns out of his van * Polandball- My close uncle from the old country (although not as close as before). * Mexicoball- He moved into Polandball's old neighborhood. Cheap tacos are here! * Palestineball- Free, Free, Palestine! Wait... if Israelcube frees Palestineball, then who else would operate my neighborhood convenience stores? * Irelandball- We're sure that Mrs. Irelandball's cow started the 1871 fire. But it's all good now because we dye the river green and get sloshed at the South Side Irish parade. * Italyball - Unhygienic uncle who gave me and my neighbors mafia disease because he forgot to wash his hands while cooking spaghetti. But mafia disease also helped me make a lot of blackmail... oops I meant, campaign contributions. Italyball no longer has to worry about washing his hands because nowadays, he hires Mexicoball to do all the work. * Serbiaball - There a lot of serbs living here and im happy for it. * Germanyball - Lots of them in the North Side and Lincoln park. Gallery the largest metros.png Category:USABall Category:USAball Category:Cityballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:North America Category:American Category:United States Category:United States of America Category:Burger Category:Mafia Category:Metropolitan Areas Category:Cityball of Illinoisball Category:Cityball of USAball Category:Famous Cityballs Category:Hockey Category:Basketball Category:Murica Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Country Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Baseball Category:USA's Big Twenty Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Football